Alone
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Athrun pulang… seluruh raganya telah berada disisiku lagi. Namun hatinya tak kembali seutuhnya, sepertinya ada bagian yang telah ia berikan pada gadis berambut merah itu. AsuCaga, warn inside. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Gundam Seed milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba (loh?), punya **Bandai **yang bener

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing : **AsuCaga / kayaknya lebih ke CagaAsu =.=

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Yunna sedikit bashing -.- (gomen), disini buanyaak banget sisi rapuhnya Cagalli (gomeen buat Caga FC, jangan timpuk saya. saya Cuma pengen menceritakan versi gsdnyaa~), dan pasti nggak jauh dari typo. So, don't like don't read.

**Summary:**

Athrun pulang… seluruh raganya telah berada disisiku lagi. Namun hatinya tak kembali seutuhnya, sepertinya ada bagian yang telah ia berikan pada gadis berambut merah itu. Tanpa sepengetahuanku.

* * *

Athrun kembali menatap pilu gadisnya, sedikit tak rela ia akan segera meninggalkannya. Sakit menjalar di uluh hatinya, campur aduk antara berat dan takut. Berat karena sebentar lagi ia akan dipisahkan oleh benua dan samudra. Takut bila ia tidak bisa kembali ke sisi gadisnya lagi. Ia mendekap gadisnya erat tubuh mungil gadisnya, seakan tak mau melepasnya walau hanya sesaat. Athrun membenamkan wajahnya ke helaian rambut pirang gadisnya, menghirup aroma tubuh sang gadis

Aroma yang mungkin akan dirindukannya

Tak lama, Athrun melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari sesuatu **. **Gadisnya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Athrun. Namun, ketika Athrun mengeluarkan benda yang dicarinya, gadisnya tercengang. Benda itu… sebuah cincin emas putih bermata ungu, cantik sekali.

"Aku tahu kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Yunna Roma, tapi…" Athrun mendekatkan cincin itu tepat di jemari gadisnya.

Cincin cantik itu melingkar di jari manis si gadis, tak lama kemudian. Cincin sebagai tanda materi bahwa ia adalah milik Athrun seorang, dan semoga akan tetap begitu selamanya. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi sang gadis, ia memegangi jari manisnya gugup. Sama halnya dengan kedua pipi Athrun, sama merahnya.

"Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk membariku cincin, selain dengan cara seperti ini?" Sang gadis berteriak gugup pada Athrun. Masih dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Eeeh… Ma..maaf…" Athrun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namun si gadis hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya, entah tawa bahagia atau hanya sekedar tawa yang terpaksa. Sang gadis hendak tertawa lagi, namun tertahan karena, Athrun menciumnya. Athrun memberi kecupan di bibirnya, tanda sayangnya pada si gadis. Sebuah kecupan singkat, namun penuh arti.

Athrun sadar, ketika oa melepas kecupan dan dekapan ini, ia akan jauh dari gadisnya. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa tercabik, namun tekadnya sudah mantab. Ia akan pergi ke PLANT dan menghentikan perseteruan dan konflik yang dibuat oleh 'keyakinan' ayahnya, dan melindungi orang-orang tercintanya. "aku ingin kau menyimpannya, Cagalli," kata Athrun lirih pada gadisnya, detik kemudian ia sudah berbalik memunggungi gadisnya, Cagalli.

"Ya Athrun," Cagalli berpura-pura antusias "aku akan menjaganya," sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Namun tak bisa menutupi raut kesediah di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua tak ingin berpisah. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sayangnya, kisah cinta AsuCaga harus ditunda sampai disini dulu. Athrun berjalan menjauhi Cagalli sembari menjinjing tas pakaiannya , menuju kapal terbang yang akan membawanya jauh.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Jika takdir sudah berikrar, tak ada manusia yang bisa mengingkarinya. Sama sepertihalnya Cagalli, yang kini terduduk bersama anggota dewan Negara ORB yang memberinya sebuah kabar buruk.

Atlantic Federation telah memutuskan akan menyerang PLANT, Eurasia telah menandatatanganinya juga. Dan ORB harus ikut terlibat dalam hal itu, atau akan diserang lagi seperti dua tahun lalu. Cagalli tak ingin membumi hanguskan ORB lagi. Negara netral seperti ORB yang mempunyai armada kuat sekalipun, takkan pernah bisa menang melawan seluruh bumi. Sebagai _representative_ , demi ORB.

Cagalli memegang dada kirinya, merasakan detakan jantung yang memacu semakin cepat. Ia merasakan sakit di rongga dadanya.

Haruskah? Untuk ORB…

Haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya dan menghianati cincin yang belum lama melingkar dijarinya? Haruskah ikut mengeliminasi PLANT, tempat dimana sekarang pujaan harinya tertinggal. Untuk rakyatnya? Mungkin memang harus begitu, karena sekarang seluruh dunia telah menganggap PLANT adalah Negara 'terganas' yang pernah.

Namun Cagalli tak sanggup memerangi pujaan hatinya sendiri? Tidak! Ini salah besar!.

* * *

**Alone**

**By : Pearl Jeevas**

**Special for Athrun Zala birthday yang telat beberapa hari**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Cagalli menatap batu nisan didepannya, batu nisan yang dibuat untuk mengenang ayahnya. Cagalli meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih yang tadi sengaja dibawanya, kemudian kembali menatap pusara didepannya dengan diam. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kata-kata ayahnya muncul, seperti film.

'Apa kau yakin dengan masa depan dunia yang seperti ini?'

'Pelajarilah akar dari awal peperangan ini, Cagalli'

'Tidak akan terpecahkan dengan hanya menembak satu sama lain,'

"Outo-sama…" Cagalli mengepalkan kedua tangannya, erat sekali. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang _representative_ ORB, karena tidak bisa menghindari kemungkinan terburuk bagi negaranya. Ia merasa malu pada ayahnya. "a..aku…" Cagalli bergumam lirih, hingga hanya telinganya sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya. Cagalli selalu mendapat hambatan dalam tugas kenegaraannya, namun tak seberat kali ini.

"Ternyata tempat ini tak banyak berubah, ya?" terdengar suara _familiar_ dari arah belakang dimana Cagalli berdiam diri, seseorang dengan rambut biru-keunguan sedang berjalan santai kearah Cagalli dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Orang itu Yunna Roma.

"Yunna," Balas Cagalli malas-malasan, ia tetap memandang pusara didepannya. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk berpaling dan menanggapi ocehan pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti ke tempat ini," Kata Yunna member jeda pada kalimatnya yang memang belum selesai itu, "Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan keluar tanpa bodyguard."

"…"

"Ya…ya… walaupun ORB adalah Negara yang aman, tapi sebagai kedudukanmu _representative _, hanya berjaga-jaga."

Cagalli tidak menjawab ocehan pemuda di depannya ini, ia tetap teguh berdiri di depan pusara dan mengabaikan Yunna. Ditambah lagi ketika Yunna mulai membicarakan hal yang melenceng dan sebetulnya tidak perlu untuk dibicarakan. Cagalli mengangkat tangan kirinya sampai didepan wajah, ia memandang dimana cincin itu berada. Ia teringat lagi dengan dia, pria yang berhasil mencuri sebagian hatinya. Pria yang dua tahun belakangan ini selalu memenuhi otaknya dan memasuki setiap mimpinya. Pria yang ia yakini mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"…-lli? Cagalli?" Yunna mengguncangkan bahu Cagalli, dan mencoba membuyarkan lamunan gadis pirang itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm, ya…" Cagalli menjawab ragu, sebenarnya ia juga tak paham dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Yunna tertawa kecil, "huhuhu… Setahuku kau tidak suka melamun, Cagalli. Oh, mungkin kare–" Cagalli menulikan pendengarannya, jengah dengan Yuuna dan pembicaraannya yang tidak-tidak. Ingin sekali ia berbalik badan dan berlari menjauh dari pemuda di sampingnya, jika bukan karena Yunna adalah salah seorang dari petinggi Negara. Cagalli masih harus bersikap sopan dan hormat.

"Cagalli? Kau mendengarku?" Yunna menepuk pundak gadis didepannya.

"Ah… ya, aku mendengarmu, Yunna,"

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tadi?"

"Aa… umm… yaa, mengerti,"

"Kuharap kau setuju, karena ayahku dan para tetua sudah memutuskannya,"

"Ah?"

"Tanggal baiknya sudah ditetapkan, minggu depan,"

Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda di depannya itu. Dan entah mengapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam tubuhnya. Perasaan buruk. "Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Yunna?".

Pemuda itu langsung menampakkan wajah kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Minggu depan, kita berdua akan menjadi _leader_ ORB bersama,", Yunna menyeringai. Namun Cagalli tahu betul dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Yunna '_leader_ ORB bersama', dengan kata lain 'sebuah pernikahan'.

"Aa! Tunggu! Ta-tapi aku masih…" Cagalli memprotes omongan Yunna dengan segara. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, hingga membuat Yunna dapat dengan jelas melihat cincin emas putih yang melingkat di jari manisnya. Mata Yunna menyipit, tak suka melihat benda itu. Dengan segera ia menangkap tangan Caggali dan menahannya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Cagalli!" Hardik Yunna "maaf jika memang terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi kita berdua _natural , _dan ORB akan bersekutu dengan Federasi Atlantic,"

"…"

"Aa, kau masih saja memikirkan Alex?"

"…"

"Terimalah kenyataan bahwa dia berbeda darimu, dia _coordinator_,"

"Cukup, Yunna!" Cagalli mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunna yang masih menguncinya. Namun ternyata Yunna jauh lebih kuat darinya, hingga usaha yang dilakukan Cagalli sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, Cagalli! Demi ORB, dan dunia yang 'murni'," Yunna membentak gadis di hadapannya.

Cagalli mendengus kesal, gejolak di dadanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Cagalli menatap bayangannya didalam cermin dengan gaun pengantin putih yang membungkus rapi tubuh mungilnya. Makeup yang dipoles tipis dan casual, namun dapat menonjolkan bagian wajah Cagalli hingga terlihat cantik. Penampilannya sungguh sempurna…

Semua orang yang melihanya kini mungkin akan terkagum pada sang _representative, _dan akan terus menyimpan adegan upacara sakral yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi pada ingatannya masing-masing. Tapi Cagalli tidak ingin dilihat, ia juga tak ingin diingat bahwa ia akan melakukan pernikahan yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya, pernikahan tanpa cinta. Pernikahan yang dilangsungkan karena kepentingan Negara dan dunia, persetan untuk itu semua.

Cagalli terlihat cantik di hari pernikahannya, namun matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya sedikitpun. Sayu, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Cagalli mencoba tersenyum, ia menarik ujung bibirnya perlahan. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah senyuman kosong. Ia mencoba berulang kali, hasilnya sama saja. Tidak bisa… tapi, kalau ia tak tersenyum, rakyatnya pasti bertanya-tanya. 'ada apa dengan _representative _Athha?'

Ya, ia harus tersenyum…

Sekali ini saja, demi rakyatnya…

Ia memandangi jemari di tangan kirinya. Cincin emas putih kini tak lagi bertengger dijari manisnya. Cincin itu telah ia kembalikan kepada pemilik aslinya, Athrun. Ia mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan, mencoba merasakan seolah cincin itu masih ada.

Cagalli masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika Athrun memeluknya erat. Hingga ia merasa sedikit sulit bernapas, tapi ia suka itu. Karena Cagalli dapat mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung Athrun yang tak karuan karenanya. Membuat Cagalli tertawa, saat itu.

Cagalli masih ingat ketika cincin cantik itu dipasang di jari manisnya, bahkan ia masih merasakan bagaimana Athrun mengusap punggung tangannya, lembut. Ia juga masih ingat ketika Athrrun memberinya sebuah kecupan. Rasanya manis, bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang, walau samar. Cagalli takkan pernah melupakan setiap kata, senyuman, dan sentuhan pujaan hatinya. Takkan pernah bisa lupa.

Cagalli mulai mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya bisa tertawa lepas, dulu. Ketika ia masih bersama Athrun. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman…

Dan,

Berhasil…

Cagalli berhasil tersenyum, dengan begini ia takkan membuat Yunna marah dan rakyatnya yang bertanya-tanya.

Sungguh senyum penuh kepura-puraan yang sempurna…

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Alunan musik klasik sebagai pengiring pengantin turun dari dalam mobil dinyalakan. Menggiring kedua sejoli yang sama-sama memakai pakaian berbahan dasar putih itu menuju altar, dimana mereka akan mengikrarkan janji dan sumpah setianya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Cagalli menaiki tangga menuju atas, pendeta sudah menunggunya. Matanya beredar melihat pemandangan lautan manusia di bawah, lautan manusia itu rakyatnya. Yang wajib ia lindungi, walaupun harus mengikhlaskan kebahagiaan miliknya.

Cagalli mencoba menarik otot bibirnya, berharap akan ada sebuah senyuman tersungging disana. Tak peduli senyuman kosong yang tersungging itu mampu mengelabuhi para undangan dan rakyatnya, atau tidak sama sekali. Yang jelas kini ia harus tersenyum. Hari ini adalah pengantin, dan wajarnya semua pengantin di dunia akan tersenyum di hari pernikahannya.

Cagalli melengkungkan bibirnya, namun detik kemudian yang terlihat bukanlah senyuman. Malah sebutir air mata turun dari mata sayunya.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Cagalli, kamudian turun ke pipi.

Satu butir air mata itu untuk pernikahan terpaksanya.

Satu butir lagi jatuh dari mata kiri Cagalli.

Satu butir itu untuk penyesalannya karena tidak bisa menepati janji pada Athrun, dan cincinnya.

Sebutir lagi jatuh.

Sebutir air mata itu untuk semua kenangan indah yang pernah ia dan Athrun ukir bersama.

Jatuh lagi.

Satu butir untuk pupusnya harapan akan bersanding dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Lagi…

Satu butir air mata untuk menyadarkannya. Bahwa Athrun sudah tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya, begitu pula dia juga tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki Athrun.

Setetes air mata keluar lagi, yang kemudian diikuti tetes-tetes yang lain. Mata amber miliknya kini bercampur dengan bercak merah, terlalu banyak menangis. Kemudian air matanya terjun bebas dari mata ke pipi, dari pipi jatuh ke tanah. Dan meresap masuk kedalam bumi. Hilang tak berbekas sedikitpun, sama dengan kenangannya bersama Athrun. Yang harus cepat dihilangkannya dengan cara tragis seperti itu.

'Tuhan, apakah aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi?'

"Atas nama semua orang yang ada di altar ini, hari ini," Pastur mulai membacakan sumpah pada Yunna dan Cagalli.

'_Athrun… Athrun…'_

"Untuk menerima berkat Tuhan, "

'_Maaf… maafkan aku,'_

"Yunna Roma Saylan dan Cagalli Yula Athha,"

"Ya…" Sahut Yunna, sedangkan Cagalli hanya diam dan tertunduk.

"Apa kau mencintai pasanganmu dari dalam hatimu?"

'_Maafkan aku, Athrun…'_

"Apa kau berjanji akan bersamanya, selama-lamanya?"

'_Aku telah mengingkari janji…'_

"Tuhan akan mendengarmu,"

'_Maaf… aku lemah…'_

"Aku bertanya lagi,"

'_Aku lemah…'_

"Apa kau mencintai pasanganmu dari hatimu yang terdalam, Yunna Roma?"

"Ya, aku mencintainya,"

"Apa kau mencintai pasanganmu dari hatimu yang terdalam, Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"…"

'_Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi, sekarang'_

"Cagalli Yulla Athha?"

'_Sudah berakhir…'_

"A-a-aku…"

Cagalli belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Pastur. Sebuah pesawat berkaki dengan dominan warna putih, Freedom. Mengacau seluruh tempat pernikahan, membuat para undangan lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi tempat itu. Kotak putih yang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena tersenggol badan _mobile suit_ itu, hingga membuat seluruh merpati yang berada didalamnya bertebrangan. Freedom mendarat tepat di depan altar, kemudian merenggut sang _representative _kedalam genggamannya, dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Pernikahan sudah batal…

Cagalli sudah ditangannya…

"Misi selesai, Cagalli terselamatkan!" ujar seseorang yang ada di kokpit dengan antusias.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hingga melakukan hal bodoh dengan menculikku seperti ini?" Cagalli berteriak frustasi kepada dua orang dihadapannya. Satu adalah gadis berambut merah muda pucat panjang dan begelombang. Satunya lagi adalah pemuda berambut cokelat, kembarannya yang tidak identik.

"Ini adalah kejahatan! Kalian bisa dihukum berat karena menculik seorang _representative! _" Cagalli berpaling pada wanita berambut cokelat sebahu dan pria disebelahnya. Cagalli menarik rambutnya, kesal. Karena yang dibentak hanya menampilkan wajah innocen.

"Aaargh! Ini benar-benar tindakan bodooh~" Cagalli melotot pada siapapun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Anou… Cagalli…" si rambut ikal panjang bersuara.

"Apa?" Cagalli menjawabnya ketus.

"Ah…" Ia menjawab sedikit takut-takut, sebelum akhirnya diam dan tidak bersuara lagi.

"Kurasa, kaulah yang telah melakukan tindakan bodoh," Sahut pemuda berambut cokelat yang berdiri disamping gadis rambut merah muda panjang tadi. Si rambut merah muda menyenggol siku, namun pria tadi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Seolah mengatakan –semua-akan-baik-baik-saja.

"Jangan seenaknya!"

"Mengirimkan surat berisi 'aku akan segera menikah' adalah hal yang pernah kutahu!"

"A-apa katamu? Menikah dengan Yunna adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi warga ORB, Kira!" marah Cagalli pada pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya, Kira Yamato.

"Tidak, Cagalli…" jawab Kira mantap sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bagaimana? Aku adalah seorang _representative, _dan tugasku melindungi rakyatku! "

"Dengan bergabung bersama Federasi Atlantic? Dan menikah dengan Saylan sangat bermanfaat bagi ORB?"

"Ya! Kau tahu itu!"

"Kau keras kepala, Athha!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama belakang seperti, itu!" Cagalli memberi tekanan pada kata diakhir kalimatnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain itu! Dan aku tak mau menghancurkan ORB untuk kedua kalinya, hanya karena tidak mau ikut bergabung dengan federasi itu!"

"Melindungi rakyat tidak harus dengan cara menikah seperti itu." Ujar Kira tenang. Cagalli menutup

Cagalli terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulu kembarannya itu. Sangat dewasa, dan berpikir kritis.

"Kalau kau mendapatkan kesulitan, cobalah berpikir dengan sudut pandang lain," Kira melangkah maju mendekati Cagalli "kita masih punya cara lain, akan kita pikirkan bersama." Kira tersenyum manis, kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah…

Cincin?

Cincin dari Athrun yang sengaja ia titipkan pada Kira. Cincin itu ia sertakan bersama surat 'aku akan segera menikah'. Hati Cagalli mencelos melihat cincin itu yang kini telah kembali berada di genggamannya, cincin miliknya dari sang pujaan hati. Cagalli sadar, keputusan menikah dengan Yunna bukanlah yang terbaik. Mengapa? Mengapa tanpa kehadiran Athrun disampingnya, Cagalli merasa dirinya sangat lemah dan rapuh. Mengapa tanpa adanya Athrun di sisinya Cagalli selalu bertindak gegabah dan grusa-grusu.

Cagalli mengenggam erat benda kecil di telapak tangannya, sangat erat hingga hampir seluruh bagian tangannya memutih. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencoba melepaskan benda itu lagi dari jari manisnya. Ia bertekad akan tetap memakai cincin itu, ada atau tidak ada Athrun disampingnya. Karena benda itu satu-satunya tanda bahwa Athrun telah memberinya sebagian dari hatinya.

Cagalli menangis, tapi tangisan kali ini bukanlah tumpahan dari rasa sedihnya. Namun rasa lega.

"Kau tahu Cagalli," kata Kira membuyarkan lamunan kembarannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat "sepertinya, Mana-san sangat menyayangimu, dia bercerita panjang lebar sambil marah-marah, dan menyerukan 'Oh Kami! Oh Kami!' saat mengantar suratmu itu,"

Cagalli terdiam.

Ia baru sadar, bahwa ia masih punya keluarga hangat yang sangat mencintainya. Hampir saja ia lupa.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Cagalli membeku di dalam mobile suitnya, Ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya berusaha menghentikan pertempuran antara EAF, ORB, dan ZAFT. Namun, saat ia meneriakkan 'mundur' pada tentara militernya. Saat ia berkata 'jangan menyerang _Zaft_!'. Saat ia berkata 'ini perintah langsung dari Cagalli Yula Athha'. Hal yang membuat hatinya beku adalah saat tentara ORB menjawabnya dengan 'itu bukan _representative_ Athha!', dan menyerangnya dengan _missile_ bertubi. Ia merasa terbuang dan terkhianati. Bahkan negaranya sudah tidak mempercayai keberadaannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Cagalli, terdiam dengan _mobile suit_ yang melayang di atas samudara biru. Melihat Freedom sedang terbang lincah menghindar-menyerang _shot gun_ dari _mobile suit_ yang hendak menyerangnya dan Cagalli. Cagalli baru saja selamat dari ribuan missile dari kapal induk pasukan ORB yang hampir saja berhasil mematikannya, tentu saja berkat ketangguhan saudara kembarnya.

"Mundur! Sudah kukatakan, aku Cagalli Yula Athha!" Kalimat itu yang terus diputar oleh pita suara sang _representative. _Namun tak ada lagi yang mendengarnya, pertempuran laser dan _missile_ malah semakin memuncak.

"Cagalli-sama tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti ini!" balas entah-siapa, seseorang dari kapal induk pasukan ORB.

Hati Cagalli mencelos, hari ini ia telah resmi menjadi _representative _buangan.

"Sudahlah Cagalli, lebih baik kau kembali saja. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain," Kira berkata tenang, sambil terus menembakkan lasernya untuk menghancurkan _missile_ dari mobile suit lain.

Cagalli tidak menjawabnya, karena sekarang ia sedang menangis meratapi keadaan. Ia merasa menjadi seorang yang lemah sekarang, dengan ketidak mampuannya menghindari peperangan untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menonton pertunjukan mobile suit yang berduel sengit. Tanpa ada tindakan apa-apa. Entah sejak kapan, Cagalli lemah begini.

Cagalli menangis sejadinya…

Kalau ada Athrun, pasti Athrunlah yang akan menghapus airmata itu. Ironisnya sang pujaan hati itu kini tengah terjun ke medan perang, dan berduel dengan _mobile suit_ lainnya. Namun dalam pihak yang bersebrangan dengan Cagalli.

Cagalli tetap terdiam, sampai Murasame milik Andrew Waltfeld menjemputnya, dan membawanya kembali ke Archangel.

Cagalli langsung berlari kekamarnya setelah sampai di Archangel, tanpa mengganti seragam perangnya. Ia tak peduli, dengan airmata yang masih berurai itu ia berlari menerobos teknisi yang ada disitu. Ia benar-benar ingin sendirian, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menganggunya. Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan kesedihannya pada dinding badan Archangel dengan memukulnya kuat-kuat. Kalau saja Athrun disampingnya, pasti sekarang ia akan segera berlari kepelukan pemuda itu dan menangis dipundaknya.

Cagalli menatap pilu pada rosary di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia berdoa, agar ia segera dipertemukan dengan sang Red Knight. Pujaan hatinya.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Kabar dari Miriallia kepada Kira tentang ajakannya bertemu dengan Athrun sangat membuat Cagalli bersemangat. Tak menyangka bahwa doanya kemarin akan dikabulkan secepat ini. Hal ini tentu saja membuat sang _representative_ melonjak girang. Tak peduli apa motiv Athrun mengajaknya bertemu dan bagaimana ceritanya berita itu bisa disampaikan oleh Miriallia. Cagalli terlalu senang, hingga tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Miriallia," ujar Kira ketika melihat gadis itu keluar dari mobil _jeep_nya. "Kira!" jawab Miriallia antusias, gadis berambut cokelat muda itu langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kedua anak kembar tidak identik tak jauh dari ia memarkir mobilnya.

"Aaa~ aku senang bisa melihat Freedom lagi!" Miriallia berteriak kencang "oya, Cagalli, kudengar kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Saylan-san? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mirillia pada Cagalli.

Cagalli langsung memalingkan wajah tak senang "Ah, soal itu…" jeda "eh, dimana Athrun?" Cagalli mulai mengalihkan topik basa-basi langsung keinti masalah.

Miriallia berkedut "Begini, sebenarnya aku tidak bilang ya, soal kedatangannya kali ini…" Miriallia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "sebagai tentara ZAFT."

Kira dan Cagalli terkejut.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, datanglah seseorang dengan mengendarai mobile suit berwarna merah. Mata Kira menyipit, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihanya di…

_Itu mobile suit di medan perang yang waktu itu. Apa itu Athrun?_

Sungguh tepat, ingatan Kira memang patut diberi acungan jempol. Karena yang sekarang turun dari kokpit adalah, Athrun Zala dari Zaft.

Ini dia orang yang Cagalli tunggu-tunggu. Orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya dan masuk kedalam mimpi-mimpinya. Orang yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya merah ketika tersenyum. Orang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika pemuda itu menggandeng tangannya. Pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah berdiri disana, rambut birunya yang agak panjang diterpa angin dan sinar matahari sore. Ingin sekali Cagalli berlari dan memeluknya, namun sesuatu menahanya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas sesuatu itu begitu membuat dirinya begitu jauh dan sulit untuk menggapai Athrun.

Mungkin sesuatu itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Athrun telah kembali menjadi tentara ZAFT.

Ya, bahkan sang pujaan hati Cagalli telah mengakuinya, ia kembali bertempur untuk PLANT bersama Minerva.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya antara mereka adalah.

Perang argumen. Antara keyakinan Athha dan Gilbert Dullindal. Yang jelas bersebrangan.

Tentang keyakinan Dullindal akan melakukan perdamaian dunia.

Tentang keyakinan Dullindal akan menjadikan dunia hunian yang nyaman tanpa perang.

Tentang keyakinan Dullindal yang memuakkan Cagalli lainnya.

Pertemuan itu hanya jadi ajang bertengkar bagi Cagalli dan Athrun. Kalau begini, tidak usah ketemu saja! Kalau pada akhirnya akan bercekcok seperti ini, sebaiknya tadi ia tinggal saja di Archangel bersama Lacus, Murrue, dan Andrew. Itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan!

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada dinding pembatas yang sangat tebal antara dirinya dan Athrun. Dinding yang tidak mudah dihancurkan.

Ia sudah tidak kuasa membendung air bening yang mulai menggenang di matanya, siap tumpah kapan saja. Akhir-akhir ini, ia jadi sering menangis.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Sekali lagi ia memandangi rosary yang kini dikalungkan di lehernya. Karena dengan itu ia merasa dekat dengan Tuhan. Hatinya jadi sedikit tenang, tidak kalut seperti biasanya.

Cagalli merapatkan kedua tanganny dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian ia melantunkan sebait pujian pada Tuhan. Ia kembali mengingat tentang Athrun, semua tentangnya.

Tentang cintanya, tentang perasaannya, tentang betapa ia tidak ingin terpisah dengannya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Athrun ia ingat kembali. Mulai dari saat ia bertemu di pulau tak bertuan, berciuman di kapal Kusanagi. Semua kenangan manisnya.

Dalam hati ia memohon pada Tuhan, agar suatu saat ia dipersatukan kembali dengan pujaannya. Bukan sebagai tentara Zaft, namun sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sebagai dirinya yang mencintai Cagalli.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Cagalli berlari pontang-panting menuju ruang kesehatan kapal Archangel. Ia belum menyelesaikan sarapan kesiangannya, ketika Kira memberitahunya tentang kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang 'katanya' sangat ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Cagalli. Cagalli langsung saja beranjak keluar dan berlari, setelah meresapi kata-kata kembarannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Red Knight? Tapi mengapa ia berada di ruang kesehatan? Apa ia terluka? Cagalli hanya berharap cemas akan keadaan pujaan hatinya itu.

Cagalli memencet tombol 'buka' pada pintu ruang kesehatan. Dan melihatnya! Orang yang selalu dipujanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Namun yang membuat hati Cagalli mencelos adalah keadaan pemuda rambut biru itu sekarang. Ia terbujur lemas di atas kasur dengan bantuan alat pernapasan, dan jarum infus yang tertancap di tangan kanannya. Athrun tak sadarkan diri? Pertemuan yang ironis.

Cagalli merasakan kedua kakinya lemas, tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan tempat rawat pujaan hatinya. Cagalli tidak menangis hanya saja merasa iba, sudah seharusnya wanita hebat seperti dia tak boleh menangis, kan?

Cagalli bukan wanita yang cengeng. Cagalli juga tidak suka dengan sebuah tangisan. Karena menangis, hanya akan memperlihatkan sisi rapuh dari seseorang. Dan ia tak suka sisi rapuhnya terlihat oleh orang lain.

Ia menatap wajah tidur pujaan hatinya itu, wajah tidur yang damai. Wajah itu yang sudah lama tidak dilihanya, wajah yang dulu selalu ia lihat ketika Athrun tertidur di depan laptopnya saat kerja lembur. Hati Cagalli yang tadinya membeku, kini berangsur hangat dan mencair. Cagalli suka ini. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi pujaan hatinya, tanpa harus terpisah lagi.

Cagalli sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan gerakan pada jemari Athrun. Bola matanya juga mulai terlihat bergerak. Athrun sadar!

Spontan Cagalli merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang acak-acakan, karena sebentar lagi Athrun akan melihatnya. Ia tak mau tampil berantakan setelah lama tak bersua dengan Athrun, segalanya harus terlihat rapid an sempurna. Cagallipun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman termanis sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, untuk Athrun Zala seorang.

Mata Athrun terbuka, perlahan. Kesadarannya masih diawang-awang. Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang, tapi masih buram. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, masih buram. Lalu mengerjapkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga…

"Meyrin?" lirih pemuda rambut biru itu.

Wajar saja jika Athrun menyebut nama itu saat membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, karena gadis itulah yang berusaha membantunya kabur dari cengkraman Dullindal, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa. Namun sepertinya Athrun mengatakannya pada waktu yang tidak tepat, karena yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Meyrin sang _heroine_. Tapi Cagalli, yang kini hatinya tengah dilanda badai tornado dan tsunami dengan lebatnya (lebay). Rasanya ada petir dan kilat yang menyambar di dadanya. Sakit. Betapa sakit hatinya ketika sang pujaan hati yang telah memberinya cincin dijari manisnya, menyebut nama gadis lain selain dirinya.

Ingin sekali Cagalli menghantam pipi pemuda yang tengah terbaring di depannya dengan kuat. Ia ingin sekali marah padanya, karena berani membuat ia patah hati. Namun hal itu diurungkannya, karena jika Cagalli nekat memukul, yang terjadi pada Athrun bisa lebih parah dari ini. Mungkin akan koma selama beberapa hari atau minggu coba menguatkan hatinya.

"Athrun, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya gadis _blonde_ dengan senyuman buatannya.

"Mey…rin?" balas Athrun, lirih.

Kedua tangan Cagalli terkepal di atas lutut "aku CAGALLI, Athrun,"

"Ah– ya… Cagalli" Athrun tersenyum. Namun senyumannya kali ini sama sekali tidak membuat pipi Cagalli bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Maaf… aku…"

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana… aku, bisa disini?"

"Oh itu, Kisaka yang menemukanmu bersama gadis itu," Cagalli menunjuk ranjang disampingnya, ranjang yang kini ditiduri oleh seorang gadis berambut merah.

Mata Athrun melebar "bagaimana… dia?"

"Dia jauh lebih baik darimu, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," khawatirkan saja aku! Sambung Cagalli dalam hati, tentu saja Athrun tidak tahu karena ia tak mempunyai _skill _pembaca pikiran.

"Oh… ya…" Athrun memandang langit-langit kapal Archangel dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan lupa dengan keberadaan Cagalli disampingnya.

Menerawang, jauh. Seakan mencari sesuatu…

"Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun lirih pada gadisnya. Apa mungkin setelah sekian lama Athrun menghianati Cagalli, ia masih tetap gadisnya yang dulu? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

"Ya?"

"Ma..ma..af, aku… aku…" mata Athrun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Athrun." Cagalli mengusap pipi Athrun lembut, hinga Athrun dapat melihat sebuah cincin yang _familiar_ baginya. Tak salah lagi, itu cincin pemberiannya. Bahkan Cagalli masih setia memakai cincin itu dan menunggunya kembali. Athrun berpikir ia adalah orang paling tega dan kejam saat itu. Bisa-bisanya ia melukai perasaan gadisnya sedalam ini. Meninggalkannya sendiri dan berjuang untuk yang lain. Benar-benar bodoh.

Athrun mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar air mata yang sudah menggenang ini tidak tumpah.

"Menangis saja kalau kau ingin…" Cagalli tersenyum "menangis adalah hal yang paling murah agar kita merasa lega, bila sedang sedih." Cagalli terkekeh.

Athrun menggeleng lemah, tanda tidak setuju.

Cagalli menaikkan kedua alisnya "sesekali tak masalah, kan? Menunjukkan sisi lemahmu pada orang lain," Cagalli menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba mengejek Athrun.

Sepersekian detik kemudian hati Athrun diselimuti kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Ia harus berterimakasih banyak sekali pada Cagalli.

"Oh ya, Athrun… maaf jika dulu aku… hampir menikah, tanpa memberitahumu." Cagalli menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak masalah kalau kau melakukannya karena melindungi ORB,"

Cagalli tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa ORB menyembunyikan seorang tersangka seperti Jibril?" Cagalli berteriak sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ah, itu… atas kemauan dari _representative Saylan…_"

"APA? Yunna? Berani-beraninya orang itu!" Cagalli berteriak marah sambil menendang apapun yang ada di depannya. Niatnya untuk menemui Athrun mendadak hilang, ia malah berlari ketempat Kira berada.

Cagalli berbelok kearah kiri, kemudian masuk kedalam lift. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal. Bisa-bisanya Yunna dan para dewan menyembunyikan teroris paling dicari oleh PLANT. Kalau dibiarkan terus begini, Zaft akan menyerang ORB habis-habisan dan membunuh Jibril. Bodoh sekali pemikirannya. Cagalli menahan gejolak di dadanya. Ia tak ingin melihat rakyatnya hancur dan tersakiti lagi, sudah cukup satu kali ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan Cagalli yang sedang kalut langsung berlari kearah kembarannya. Wajahnya sungguh tidak enak dilihat.

"Kira!" panggil Cagalli.

"Ah, Cagalli…" Kira menolehkan kepalanya kea rah gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau–" belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kira sudah memotongnya.

"Ya, aku tahu… lalu," Kira memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Cagalli terdiam, ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai bersuara "aku akan kembali ke ORB, dan mencegahnya!" Cagalli bertekad.

"Besok aku akan pergi, lebih cepat… lebih baik…" sambung gadis itu.

Kira menghela napas, kemudian kembali berucap. "Bagaimana dengan…"

"Aku akan berpamitan, sekarang" Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, kembali masuk ke lift. Hendak menuju ruang kesehatan, dimana Athrun ada disana.

Cagalli sudah berada di luar pintu ruang kesehatan, ia hendak membukannya. Namun sayup-sayup suara yang tak dikenal menahannya, membuatnya menguping suara itu. Sepertinya itu adalah suara dari gadis _heroine_ Athrun? Apa? _Heroine_ Athrun? Gadis itu bukan milik Athrun! Ia hanya kebetulan saja, mungkin. Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis semua pikirn buruk yang menyerang otaknya.

Cagalli memantabkan hati untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menekan tombol 'buka' dan , matanya melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak ingin ia lihat. Athrun sedang duduk terkulai dipelukan gadis berambut merah.

Cagalli melengos…

Gerak refleks telah memerintahkannya untuk pergi menjauhi mereka. Ia berlari kencang tak tentu arah. Cagalli tak tahu perasaan apa yang tadi dirasakannya, semuanya begitu sakit dan kaku. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa Athrun memeluk wanita selain dirinya.

Sudah cukup sedihnya, kini rakyatnya terancam bahaya.

Cagalli langsung beranjak pergi ke tempat persinggahan mobile suit, berangkat ke ORB tanpa member tahu Athrun. Ia tak peduli lagi pada Athrun, ia tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit di harinya. Yang jelas, sekarang rakyatnya sudah diujung jurang. Dan Cagalli harus menyelamatkan mereka terlebih dahulu, daripada repot-repot memikirkan masalah hati seperti ini.

Cagalli berlari kencang, kemudian masuk kedalam golden mobile suit Akatsuki. Ia bertekad untuk terjun ke medan perang, ia tak tahu bahwa disana sudah banyak pencabut nyawa yang sudah menunggu mangsanya tumbang di sana.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Cagalli berlari turun dari helikopter militer negaranya menuju kapal Archangel, setelah berhasil menetralkan kembari suasana yang tadinya kacau, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya yang berada di kapal itu. Sakit hatinya yang kemarin-kemari tak dihiraukannya lagi, bahkan sudah ia lupakan, ia kubur dalam bersama kegalauannya yang lain. Yang jelas, ia ingin melihat wajah yang selalu dirindunya itu. Sekarang.

Namun kenyataan memang tak selalu berpihak padanya, suasana yang terjadi kini tak memungkinkan untuknya bercakap dengan pujaan hati. Karena sisi kapal sedang melakukan rapat tak resmi. Yang disebabkan oleh kejadian-kejadian yang selama ini selalu mengusik ketenangan mereka. Tentu saja ulah PLANT. Parahnya, isu mengatakan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melakukan menyerangan yang bertujuan membumihanguskan semuanya.

Kalau Earth hancur, kiamatlah sudah…

Oleh karena itu, kru Archangel akan pergi ke luar angkasa, demi menghentikan Zaft.

Lagi-lagi kisah cinta AsuCaga diuji, baru sebentar mereka dipertemukan, mengapa kini Tuhan memisahkannya lagi?

Kalau Tuhan selalu menggariskan takdir seperti itu, mengapa Ia membuat adanya rasa cinta antara mereka berdua. Apakah hanya untuk menyiksa kedua sejoli ini? Cagalli mendengus kesal, ia segera berbalik kasar hendak turun kebawah. Sakit hatinya yang sudah ia kubur dalam kini muncul lagi. Bahkan lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Cagalli memandang cincin ditangannya dengan seksama. Kalau benar cincin ini adalah tanda materi dari seorang Athrun pada Cagalli dengan cinta. Kemungkinan besar Athrun akan memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya 'jangan pergi'. Cagalli sungguh berharap namanya yang bagus itu dipanggil.

Cagalli melangkah satu kali…

Namun Ahtrun tak bergeming.

Dua langkah,

Athrun tetap tak bicara.

Tiga langkah, hanya dua langkah lagi sampai kedalam lift.

Athrun tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Empat, lima,

Diam, Athrun tetap diam. Hal ini membuat Cagalli muntab, buru-buru ia masuk kedala lift.

Namun saat ia berbalik, lagi-lagi hal yang tak ingin dilihatnya terpantul jelas di lensa matanya. Ia melihat pujaan hatinya sedang menatap gadis merah itu , lembut. Tatapan sama dengan yang dulu ia dapat. Sebelum Athrun pergi ke PLANT. Cagalli sungguh menyesal membiarkan pujaan hatinya memilih jalan seperti itu, dulu. Ingin sekali ia memutar waktu dan menghalanginya pergi. Ingin sekali… Cagalli juga ingin dipandang hangat oleh Athrun seperti dulu lagi. Cagalli mulai meragu pada pujaan hatinya. Ia melepas cincin emas putih itu, kemudian melemparnya dengan kencang.

Athrun telah member sebagian hatinya pada gadis lain, dan Cagalli tidak suka itu.

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan antara dua sejoli yang tengah dicoba ini. Dari tadi Cagalli tidak menggubris keberadaan Athrun, dengan pura-pura sibuk bersama pekerjaannya sebagai _representative. _Sebenarnya, sekarang ia ingin sekali berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidak ada sama sekali bersama Athrun. Namun kejadian kemarin masih terngiang dibenaknya.

Membuatnya tak sudi melihat wajah pamuda berambut biru itu. Karena, setiap melihatnya ia ingin sekali menangis dan mengatakan 'kau menyebalkan' atau 'jangan pergi, bodoh'. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja, keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Yang bisa ia upayakan sekarang hanyalah berdoa pada Tuhan agar suatu hari bisa dipertemukan dihari lain.

Setelah upacara selesai, Cagalli bergegas pergi dari sana. Tanpa berbicara dengan Athrun sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya ia tak mampu melihat pujaan hatinya itu pergi lagi meninggalkan kehidupannya. Lagi-lagi sisi rapuhnya terlihat.

Sampai di tikungan, ia melihatnya. Bukan Athrun tapi gadis merah itu.

"Ah, kau… kau ikut bersama Archangel, bukan?" Sapa Cagalli seramah mungkin, sambil tersenyum tentunya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil tergugup.

"Oh, anou… boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Cagalli ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Tolong jaga dia, ya?" Cagalli tersenyum kosong, dapat terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Ah?"

"Aku, tidak bisa bersamanya… jadi tolong jaga dia." Cagalli merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, sebelum air matanya jatuh ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Cagallipun berlalu, dengan sebutir air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sebutir air mata untuk perpisahannya.

Apakah denga begini, Cagalli telah menyerahkan Athrunnya pada gadis merah itu?

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

Cagalli memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Perang sudah berakhir sekitar satu bulan, namun sama sekali tak ada kabar dari kru Archangel atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka. Plant sudah dipimpin oleh presiden 'terbijaksana yang pernah ada' menurut Cagalli. Dunia juga sudah dingin, dan hampir tidak ada pertikaian. Kira diangkat sebagai kapten di– entah apa itu. Murrue juga telah mengirimkan Cagalli surat undangan pernikahan dengan 'Mwu'. Miriallia juga kembali bersama pria kulit hitam, Dearka.

Tapi Athrun? Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya.

Cagalli bingung, sekalipun Cagalli menghubunginya, harus dengan apa? Otaknya kalut hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan sekarang? Sejak dua hari lalu Cagalli terus terbaring diatas ranjang, tak melakukan apapun dengan alasan 'tidak enak badan'. Ia lelah, bukannya lelah fisik. Melainkan lelah mental, ia lelah menunggu kabar dari pujaan hatinya yang tak kunjung datang.

Apa mungkin ia sudah berbahagia dengan gadis rambut merah itu? Kalau iya, sungguh kesalahan besar menitipkan Athrun padanya. Cagalli jadi bingung sendiri.

Ia memejamkan matanya, ingin tidur lagi. Tak peduli jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarya.

Spontan Cagalli langsung duduk, dan melihat siapa yang datang itu.

Dia…

Pria berambut biru tua, dengan mata emerald. Memakai baju hijau dengan jaket hitam. Wajah yang sok cool dan tampan.

Athrun?

"Mau apa kau dikamarku, HAA?" Cagalli berteriak kesal pada Athrun sembari melemparkan bantal kearah pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku hanya… ingin menjengukmu!" Balas pemuda itu tak kalah kesal. Wajar saja, baru datang malah disambut dengan lemparan bantal cantik.

"Ketuk pintu dulu!"

"I-iya, maafkan aku!"

"Che!"

"…"

"Cagalli?"

"Hn?"

"Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang." Athrun melangkah ke arah ranjang, kemudian duduk di tepinya.

"Ya…ya…ya," Cagalli memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Aku sibuk…" ujar Athrun, lirih.

"Aku sibuk mengurus Meyrin!" Hardik Cagalli.

"Jangan menuduhnya, Cagalli. Aku hanya…"

"Aku hanya menyukainya, kok!"

Athrun berdecak kesal, kemudoan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Terserah."

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa Saat.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Cagalli serius, Ia menatap mata pria di depannya dalam.

Athrun diam sebentar, kemudian berkata. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa cincinku yang dulu masih kau simpan?"

"Ya," Cagalli mengangguk mantab.

"Baguslah,"

Hening lagi, hingga Cagalli memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Athrun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Cagalli menyibak poninya yang sudah semakin memanjang.

Yang ditanyai tiak menjawab, malah pipinya terlihat bersemu merah. Athrun mengacak rambutnya pelan, kemudia menatap balik ke mata amber. Mata amber yang disukainya.

"Kalau cincinnya masih kau simpan…" Athrun kembali mengacak rambutnya, Cagalli mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, "aku tidak perlu membeli yang baru untuk melamarmu,"

Pipi Athrun bersemu merah.

Begitu juga Cagalli, bahkan lebih merah.

Cagalli tidak menjawab pernyataan Athrun, dadanya yang biasanya berdetak sakit. Kini jadi terasa melayang. Cagalli memandang langit biru, dan merasakan Tuhan ada didekatnya. Cagalli menarik ucapannya yang dulu pernah ia lontarkan, kini Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan rasa cinta ini pada mereka berdua.

Kadang, jalan cerita tidak harus sesuai dengan kehendak kita, bukan? Namun, bila akhir ceritanya memuaskan. Apa salahnya?

* * *

-O-O-O-

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Meyrin?"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu temanku, Cagalli!"

"Teman tapi mesraa~"

"Che…"

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Whoaa… it's a loooong…..loooong…. oneshoot!

Disini Cagalli banyak nangis =.= (pundung), saya Cuma menulis apa yang saya liat di DVD… sebenernya saya juga rada nggak rela Cagalli jadi cengeng kayak begini =.=. yang punya gundam gak asik ah! (ngamuk gaje).

Disini Athrun saya bikin sama Cagalli! (gak rela sm yg laeen!) hiohoho… di film aslinya, saya malah gak tau Athrun jadinya sama sapa =.=… itulah yg bikin saya nggak begitu interest sama GSD =.=.

Ini nggak tau bisa disebut birthday present buat Athrun apa enggak. Yang jelas HBD, Athrun,, hehehe

Ada bagian2 yang saya rubah dari aslinyaa~

Bagaimana menurut anda ketika membaca fict ini? Bagus? Jelek? Geje? Membosankan? Terlalu panjang (IYA).

Sudikah anda memberi satu review untuk sayaa? *puppy eyes*

Terimakasih sudah mau baca.

P e a r l~


End file.
